Me leve até o teu Líder
by Maria GM
Summary: Mitsashi Tenten fora convidada assim que terminada a sua experiência na academia para participar de um grupo especial de jovens detetives. Sua primeira missão era conhecer suficientemente bem o dono da empresa de Tecnologia Minamit. Os problemas começam quando este dono é ninguém menos que um velho companheiro: Hyuuga Neji. CAP 02 ON!
1. Senhor traidor

**Leve-me ao teu líder.**

_Sinopse_: Mitsashi Tenten fora convidada assim que terminada a sua experiência na academia para participar de um grupo especial de jovens detetives. Sua primeira missão era conhecer suficientemente bem o dono da empresa de Tecnologia Minamit. Os problemas começam quando este dono é ninguém menos que um velho companheiro: Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

**Capítulo Um:**

**Senhor Traidor. **

_22 de Outubro de 1999._

Amarrou os longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo bem frouxo. Era seu primeiro dia no trabalho paralelo, e estava animada para subir logo no conceito de quem quer que fosse o dono da maior empresa de tecnologia de Tóquio.

O nervoso quase não a atrapalhava. Sentia-se certa. Depois de passar por algumas difíceis avaliações da _Tec. Minamit_, estava confiante de que tudo daria certo.

_Passaram-se duas horas desde a olhadinha no espelho de sua casa._

- Eu me candidatei para isso. Por que não posso vê-lo?

- Ninguém pode vê-lo, Srta. Mitsashi. – Aquele a lhe orientar era Heyio. Tinhas os olhos violeta e os cabelos esbranquiçados e médios. Era um homem e tanto! – Você poderá quando ele quiser. Enquanto isto não acontece, trabalhe em cima destes registros. Mais tarde lhe mandarei a agenda dele. E ele falará com você pela tarde, no fim do horário de trabalho. Creio que já conheça sua nova sala.

- Sim, senhor.

- Apenas Heyio.

Era tarde quando ele pediu que fosse tratado pelo primeiro nome. A porta estava sendo fechada.

Tenten pensava ter conquistado meio caminho. Não contava que o misterioso e enigmático dono de uma fortuna tão generosa fosse, em massa, os outros cinquenta por cento completos de seu objetivo.

Acessando os arquivos da empresa pela primeira vez, pôs-se a ler tudo. Ali estavam registrados todos os problemas e os grandes lucros da empresa, e ela acreditava que entendendo-os poderia ser mais útil quando perguntada sobre algo. Estava certa. Através do conhecimento completo sobre a história e seus registros, conseguiria ter uma leve noção dos padrões de trabalho e manifestar-se quando estivessem falando de algo sobre a _Minamit_.

Naquele mesmo dia, horas depois de concluir os registros no sistema, fora interceptada por Heyio. Este ofegava.

- Ele está aí. Quer vê-la imediatamente, mas está no prédio dois. Quer ajuda para ir até lá?

- Na verdade, Heyio, acho que posso encontrar sozinha. Devo levar algo? – Tenten soltou os cabelos, sorrindo distraidamente. Queria parecer ao máximo inocente.

- Deve levar esta graciosidade, Senhorita. Creio que o Senhor gostará. – Olhou-a bem nos olhos. – Andar sete.

E Tenten se foi, ansiosa para começar seu trabalho _realmente_. E também pensativa sobre o tratamento que o Senhor enigma possuía. Ele era algum tipo de Deus?

_Segundo prédio, 18:20 da Tarde._

- Seja bem-vinda.

Nenhuma emoção na voz.

A sala em que se encontrava era completamente vazia, exceto por uma mesa branca e duas cadeiras. Numa, provavelmente seria ela a se sentar. Noutra estava a figura de um homem mascarado. Não era incomum para homens e mulheres que gostavam de guardar identidade. Lembrava-se de Konoha, quando ela, Neji, Lee e Kiba colocavam máscaras da ANBU em segredo. Desde muito era permitido caracterização do físico.

- Você é Mitsashi Tenten, certo? – A voz era completamente... Esquisita. Grossa. Memorável. Não esqueceria a quem pertencia se ouvisse uma segunda vez. – Soube que passou na avaliação da minha empresa. Estou surpreso.

Estava surpreso? Tenten continuou quieta e desentendida. A confiança sumindo junto com o ar de seus pulmões.

- Você costumava ser a mais lerda.

Agora fazia sentido. O coração de Tenten deu um solavanco monstruoso. De repente, viver aquele instante parecia protagonizar uma cena de horas. Estava assustada. Não sabia dizer por que, ou sequer explicar qual era a ameaça implícita na simples figura do homem, mas certa e seguramente havia uma.

- Perdão?

- Eu conheço você.

A única pista que tinha era a voz, mas não se lembrava de ter escutado uma tão... Afrodisíaca? Exótica? _Masculina_ antes.

A curiosidade elevou-se a um nível fora de seu controle. As mãos começaram a fazer movimentos nervosos. Quando notou que estava deixando-se levar pela sensação de medo, curvou os lábios como costumava fazer quando percebia que estava fazendo algo errado.

- Podemos tratar de assuntos do trabalho?

Neji ficou surpreso mais uma vez. Tenten estava diferente, definitivamente. Desde que abandonara Konoha, ela fora, durante meses, sua única fonte de melancolia e nostalgia. Sempre que se lembrava da Vila, lembrava-se de Tenten. Ela treinava com ele, ela cuidava-lhe dos machucados, ela lhe repreendia como uma irmã rabugenta e ela lhe acarinhava quando estava magoado com a família. Ele sempre se esquivava, e não sentia-se irritado hoje por ter colocado distância entre eles. Nunca fora exatamente bom em mostrar algum sentimento.

- É isso que faremos.

Colocando as mãos sobre a mesa e entrelaçando-as, olhou-a bem nos olhos. Teve a certeza de que ela estava assombrada. Estava com os braços arrepiados, e um semblante digno dela mesma.

- Não mudou tanto assim, Tenten. – Expôs seus pensamentos como quem oferece uma bandeja cheia de diferentes especiarias. O tom de voz, porém, era divertido.

- Não o vejo há muito? – Sorrindo de lado e levantando a sobrancelha, Tenten tentou emitir a impressão de que estava, mesmo afrontada, arranjando maneiras de descobrir quem ele era. Ela descobriria cedo, porque ele provavelmente não conseguiria mais disfarçar. Recolheu as mãos rapidamente. Talvez ela o reconhecesse pelo formato das unhas.

- Nós iremos até a Índia. Eu, você e Heyio. – Olhou-a diretamente mais uma vez, ignorando a pergunta que ela fizera. – Tenho uma reunião com caras prestigiados por lá, e não posso deixar de aparecer. Quero que você pegue com Heyio sua passagem e a minha agenda oficial, porque a partir de hoje você cuidará dela.

- Mas isso não é o trabalho do...

- Heyio poderá ser demitido posteriormente. Por enquanto, faça o que eu mandei. Nos vemos amanhã a noite. Não se atrase.

Antes de sair da sala, Tenten quis decorar o máximo que podia da imagem do enigmático dono da _Minamit_. Cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Cabelos mais longos que o dela. E a voz. Uma voz aveludada, grossa, arrastada... _Sensual_.

Neji fora deixado sozinho com suas incertezas. Logo ele teria que mostrar-se debaixo de luzes para ela. Ele queria isso. Queria que ela soubesse. Mas ele sabia um monte de coisas sobre Tenten, e uma delas, quando pegou seu currículo nas mãos e soube que foi aprovada, era que a Mitsashi conseguira realizar o sonho que tanto almejara: Ser detetive. Não restavam dúvidas para ele que ela estava dentro de sua empresa atrás de informações. O que fazer? _Apagar as velas ou atiçar as chamas_?*****

_23 de Outubro, 21:15 da Noite._

- Heyio, está com todas as passagens? – Ao ver Heyio assentir com a cabeça, Neji, ainda coberto pela máscara de homem respeitável olhou para Tenten. – Você está com tudo anotado sobre as reservas no hotel e os pontos de parada?

- Estou. – A Mitsashi limitava-se a resmungos. Por mais que soubesse de seu papel lá dentro, não conseguia não ser rude ao invés de ser cativante. Aquele homem era um chato!

- Ótimo. Esta pequena mala servirá para dois dias?

Ela podia imaginar que ele estava sorrindo. Assentiu simplesmente, assobiando um sim quase inaudível.

A maneira tão sensata e profissional que o homem mascarado tratava os negócios deixava-a completamente irritada. Ele era, aparentemente, centrado demais. Se todas as insinuações dele estivessem corretas e ele realmente a conhecia... Como conseguia manter-se tão dentro do que estava trabalhando? Ela mesma estava perdida em sua _missão_. Odiou-se por admitir. Quando notou, estava decidida a levar adiante. Estava decidida a seguir em frente e conseguir chegar ao seu destino.

E o destino estava realmente próximo. Horas dentro do avião, Tenten apavorada ao lado de uma moça ruiva dorminhoca, Neji ao lado de Heyio totalmente absorto num programa na pequena telinha da poltrona e Heyio... Entretido com a agenda oficial quando uma aeromoça anunciou que estavam aterrissando. Demorou alguns minutos até que pudessem abandonar o grande avião.

Quando em terra firme, Tenten respirou profundamente, para depois suspirar de cansaço. Não conseguira dormir um minutinho sequer, tamanho seu medo!

Apressada em ter todos os papeis em mãos, deixou-os cair no meio do caminho. Apenas ela ficara para trás. Os dois homens já estavam na frente, adentrando o aeroporto de Nova Delí, e ela ficara recolhendo a pasta para juntar toda a papelada. Estava nervosa.

- Heyio! – Ela chamou, vendo o homem virar-se para ela um pouco á frente. – Se um homem chamado Aakash Nehaul aparecer, ele é quem nos levará!

Heyio sorriu para ela.

Que diabos...? Será que ela não sabia que era Aakash quem os procuraria?

_24 de Outubro._

Tenten estava sonolenta. Uniformizada e descabelada, abriu a porta de seu quarto pronta para sair, quando ouviu um trecho de discussão da porta do lado.

- Se eles conseguirem mesmo, então eu não serei mais um grande tecnólogo. Isso não pode acontecer. – A voz do Senhor misterioso era rude, mas controlada. – Se o mundo souber quem sou eu, não serei mais tão respeitado.

- Senhor, mas você apenas cometeu um erro. Não adianta fugir deste jeito de quem o senhor é. Se não descobrirem agora...

- Eu ajudei a vila inimiga da minha vila por dinheiro. Ambição, Heyio. O nome da minha família está...

Os sentidos de Tenten quase se foram. Voltou para o quarto, totalmente desorientada. Fechou a porta devagar e apoiou-se nela, colocando a outra mão sobre a boca. O coração batia forte, rápido. Ela conhecia uma história assim. Ela conhecia!

_12 de Março de 1982._

- Eu não poderei voltar, Tenten. Me desculpa. – _Hyuuga Neji _sussurrou, com os olhos baixos e a culpa carregada na voz.

- Não é justo, Neji. Você não fez por mal! Você só queria...

- Fiz o que fiz. Sem perdão. – Olhou-a por uma última vez nos olhos, dando as costas logo depois. – Cuide-se.

- Neji!

_24 de Outubro, hoje._

A voz era indiscutivelmente parecida, exceto que mais grossa. A maneira de ser era totalmente idêntica. Os cabelos... Oh meu Deus! Não podia ser Hyuuga Neji. Não podia!

Duas batidas na porta.

Seu mundo revirado.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Nada a dizer. Espero que tenham leitores. E espero que vocês gostem;


	2. Máscaras

**Leve-me ao teu líder.**

Mitsashi Tenten fora convidada assim que terminada a sua experiência na academia para participar de um grupo especial de jovens detetives. Sua primeira missão era conhecer suficientemente bem o dono da empresa de Tecnologia Minamit. Os problemas começam quando este dono é ninguém menos que um velho companheiro: Hyuuga Neji.

**Capítulo Dois:**

**Máscaras.**

Estava até trêmula, de tão nervosa.

Agora que o nome de Neji rondava seus pensamentos, ela tinha certeza que algo em seu velho amigo estava acoplado na admirável pessoa misteriosa que a esperava do outro lado da porta.

Mais batidas.

Por um segundo confundiu o barulho da porta com o tranco de seu coração.

Abriu.

- Você, Mitsashi... – Dizia assim que a viu, mas deixou o resto da fala guardada. Observou-a por instantes. – Está bem?

Quando menos esperava, Tenten já estava comparando o homem ao Hyuuga. Uma das coisas que não podia negar era que o modo de falar era absurdamente parecido com o do melhor amigo que lhe deixou. Despreocupado e leve, como um sussurro que vem de longe.

- Estou bem. – Respondeu finalmente, colocando a mão na nuca como se pudesse segurá-la. Por debaixo da máscara, Neji sorriu. Ela não podia mentir para ele. Aquele gesto era feito quando estava nervosa. Embora quisesse muito perguntar, resolveu fingir que não se importava por enquanto.

- Ótimo. Você e Heyio subirão ao palco comigo esta noite. – Fixou-a, achando melhor explicar. – Nunca me sinto constrangido e menos ainda _nervoso_, – Falou, dando uma ênfase que ela não entendeu. - mas esta noite imagino que precisarei de pessoas ao meu redor. – Emendou imediatamente. – Você ficaria no hotel e Heyio iria comigo, certo? Então vamos ajustar isso. Você adianta detalhes agora e, à noite, vai conosco. Eu providenciarei a roupa dos dois. Entendido, Mitsashi?

Ela só conseguia pensar em pronunciar o nome da família Hyuuga, mas como analisaria uma reação? Neji nunca foi do tipo que fazia gestos quando tomado por algum sentimento. Nem seus olhos podia ver. Estavam completamente cobertos pela máscara.

Quase riu. Ela estava pensando como se realmente fosse Neji, mas e se não fosse? _E se?_

Apenas assentiu. Ele não esperou mais. Deu as costas.

Foi o suficiente para que Tenten batesse a porta do quarto, completamente desnorteada. Enquanto fechava uma, outra se abria em seu peito. A porta dos sentimentos desesperados. Todos eles saíram num mesmo segundo, subitamente, formando uma confusão tão grande que ela precisou ir até a janela para tomar um ar.

Ainda conseguia refazer a cena em sua mente, porém com mais fantasia.

_O velho farrapo dos cabelos do pai de Neji ainda eram os mesmos que prendiam o cabelo do agora homem Hyuuga_. Era ele! Tinha que ser ele.

Deu vida a lembranças. Inúmeras onde ela deixava a vergonha e o medo de lado e dava um beijo em seu rosto fantasmagoricamente pálido. Ela nunca teve a coragem de tocá-lo, mas tentava por meio dos treinos que realizavam juntos. Era por isso que sempre se machucava. E o bônus, se é que poderia chamar assim, era quando ele se sentia culpado e fazia curativos.

- Meu Deus... E se for? Como devo agir?

Lembrou-se então do real trabalho que tinha que realizar. Investigá-lo. Precisava telefonar para Akane, sua superior. Dar detalhes e dizer que estava bem. Mas como fazer isso se o único celular que guardava era o profissional do dono da _Tec. Minamit_?

Não procuraria pistas no celular porque, muito obviamente, Neji era cuidadoso. Se por um acaso pudesse obter alguma pista, com toda a certeza seria olhando seu celular pessoal.

Não faria isso tão logo. Precisava obter um nível de carisma e entrosamento antes de apossar-se de tudo que ele usava. Queria fazer do jeito certo para não dar margens a erros.

Grande bobagem! O erro estava completo. Ela sabia disso.

Desde o momento que vira o farrapo de fita preso nos cabelos mais brilhantes e negros de todo o mundo, soube que o erro estava totalmente feito.

E orou antes de fechar os olhos e deitar na cama, despreparada para encarar tantos demônios antigos de uma só vez.

Longe dali, no centro da cidade, Neji e Heyio passeavam entre pedestres. As pessoas o olhavam estranho, e muitas delas desviavam seu caminho apressadas. Ele não se importava realmente, porque estar naquelas roupas também era desconfortável. Nem para dormir ele era Hyuuga Neji. Ao entrarem numa loja de roupas femininas, o moreno ex-membro do clã Hyuuga se deu conta que nunca viu a moça que morou com ele em Konoha de vestido.

- E agora? – Perguntou para Heyio, fazendo o moço dos cabelos cinza sorrir.

- Tenten é uma moça formosa. Acho que um vestido de cor mais opaca ficaria mais bonito. Ela tem os cabelos escuros. Provavelmente com o lenço amarelo. Que tal o amarelo?

- Formosa? Abriu a porta pra mim hoje uniformizada!

- Senhor, ela está a trabalho. E acho que quer parecer estar a altura. – Heyio olhou para Neji. Não sabia que ele e Tenten já foram amigos, nem mesmo que se conheciam. – De qualquer forma, fica muito bonita vestida formalmente.

O Hyuuga sabia que era verdade. Sabia que Tenten era bonita. Ficou incomodado por Heyio concordar.

- Certo. Então levo o vestido e lenço amarelo? Ainda temos que buscar nossos ternos. Compre lá que vou andar um pouco aqui fora.

Não teve dúvidas de que deveria se expor assim que Heyio lhe deu as costas. Mesmo enfrentando uma enorme confusão mental e sendo vencido por ela, algo dentro dele insistia bravamente para que ele se rendesse à verdade.

Entrou numa outra loja de rua e admirou as vestimentas masculinas indianas. Quem sabe...?

Tenten recebeu em sua porta algumas caixas. Nas mãos do empregado do hotel estava um papel dobrado.

"_Tenten, este presente lhe será útil hoje a noite. Servirá perfeitamente em você, e tenho certeza que ficará muito bonita. Heyio._"

Não sabia ao certo se estava desapontada.

- Obrigado, moço.

Fechou a porta cuidadosamente e carregou caixa por caixa para cima da cama, posteriormente abrindo-as numa velocidade que ela julgou patética. Estava curiosa.

A primeira peça a ser contemplada foi uma sandália dourada de salto médio. Não era discreta, contudo, não era vulgar. A segunda e maior caixa carregava um maravilhoso vestido no estilo indiano, amarelo ouro. A terceira caixa era pequenina, e anexada a ela havia um outro bilhete.

"_Eu as comprei. Espero que você use."_

E ela simplesmente sabia quem havia lhe dado, embora a letra ainda fosse de Heyio.

Quando retirou o papel de cima quase gritou. Um colar com um pequeno diamante era a principal joia que lhe agradou. Um anel fininho e dourado sem adornos lhe serviu perfeitamente, e apenas um brinco – Sem par, enfeitaria sua orelha exatamente como Neji gostaria.

Nada tirava de sua cabeça que era Neji.

Tomou banho tranquilamente, ensaiando um milhão de vezes uma reação irada quando ele lhe dissesse.

- Será que me dirá um dia? – Perguntou-se, envolta numa gostosa camada de vapor. Nua, andou até a cama para preparar-se devidamente. Não percebeu que as janelas estavam abertas, pois sequer por ventos gelados foi assaltada. Tudo estava indo muito bem...

As luzes do ginásio alugado por Neji estavam cem por cento. Ele mesmo acabou por verificar. A quantidade de pessoas já dentro servindo-se do buffet era enorme. Ele convidara duzentas, mas tinha a ligeira impressão de que o número se multiplicara.

Tenten ainda não aparecera, e se havia algo que o irritava eram atrasos. Deixou de pensar neles quando ela cruzou o salão particular, onde estavam ele e Heyio sozinhos. O moreno em realidade estava bebendo vodka, mas a deixou assim que viu a Mitsashi sorrir para Heyio de uma maneira que ele julgava esquisita.

- Vejo que está usando o presente. – Interceptou-a, pensando em como havia soado idiota.

- Obrigado. Eu gostei muito.

Neji apenas assentiu, pegando o copo novamente. Talvez precisasse de um pouco de coragem. Talvez.

Percebeu tempo depois que vez ou outra a moça o olhava de esguelha, e isso não estava apenas o incomodando. Estava também o irritando.

Ficaram em silêncio durante bastante tempo, até Neji resolver que estava na hora de aparecer.

- Sejam bem-vindos à minha reunião.

Diante de sua majestosa voz, as pessoas não demoraram a sentar. Ele era o único em pé. Tenten e Heyio estavam perto dele, mas sentados ao fundo.

- Hoje tenho um enigma delicado para desvendar. – Arrumou o microfone e mexeu a máscara um pouco para a lateral. Estava ficando sem ar. – O meu.

Tenten Mitsashi foi a primeira a arregalar os olhos, seguida de Heyio e de todo o salão. As pessoas nunca conheceram o grande magnata por trás dos trajes anônimos. Como seria ver seu rosto?

A sensação queria ser experimentada por muita gente.

- Espero que não os deixe entediados. Eu não vim com a intenção de falar sobre minha empresa. – Pigarreou. – Enfim, marquei esta confraternização aqui por uma conotação familiar forte. Poderia ter sido em meu país, mas... Não. Há anos atrás empreguei até hoje um pouquinho mais de dois milhões de pessoas. Eu me sinto bem sobre isso. De alguma forma, fiz minha parte. _Tec. Minamit _cresceu mais do que eu podia segurar, mas aprendi a equilibrar muita coisa. Exceto minha vida privada. Como sabem, nunca quis ser visto. Nunca fui. Me fazia sentir um pouco melhor pessoalmente. Isso tem um fundamento.

Sem pressa, Neji retirou primeiramente a capa que lhe tapava o terno.

- Tenho 31 anos e me chamo Hyuuga Neji.

Sem pressa também, retirou a máscara que o deixava sem reconhecimento e ouviu burburinhos de todos os lados.

Tenten, vendo os cabelos do moreno balançarem levemente, não acreditou nos ouvidos. O coração batia descompassadamente. Queria tanto que fosse Neji que até ficou surpresa.

Quando se deu conta da realidade ao redor, o moreno estava virado para ela, encarando-a com um sorriso displicente de quem quer dizer:

"_Eu sei o que você está pensando. Sei até o que está sentindo, tola."_

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A:**_Demorou mas chegou. Agradeço as meninas que me enviaram reviews, fico feliz que tenham gostado.

Como puderam notar o capítulo foi menor, mas foi porque não quis postar as "reações" junto. Como já estão escritas, que fique de surpresa para o próximo.

Até mais.

Maria G.


End file.
